


violence caused such silence

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Pseudoscience, Weepers as Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Серконосская геморрагическая лихорадка считалась идеальным биологическим оружием, пока не вырвалась из-под контроля. То ли из-за глупейшей халатности, то ли по чьему-то злому умыслу...





	violence caused such silence

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для fandom Bethesda на тему спецквеста "Правительственный заговор" и по заявке Eneada "хочу зомби апокалипсис АУ".  
> Бета - lieutenant_hatshepsut.
> 
> Примечание: автор любит длинную экспозицию, а персонажи любят поговорить. Название из песни Cranberries - Zombie.

«Клюква в коньяке» с трудом прочитал Дауд на выцветшей этикетке и хмыкнул себе под нос. Удивительно, что уцелела — алкоголь из магазинов выгребли подчистую примерно через неделю после начала эпидемии, когда всем уже стало очевидно, что подавить вспышку малой кровью не удастся, но верить в наступивший пиздец еще не хотелось.

Дауд был одним из немногих, кто поверил без колебаний с самого начала. Он представлял, на что способен вирус, потому как видел плакальщиков за пять лет до эпидемии, во время гражданской войны на Серконосе. Именно там впервые применили новейшее биологическое оружие, но тогда распространение инфекции удалось локализовать в пределах Карнаки, устроив блокаду. Потом, правда, поговаривали, что солдатам Империи невероятно повезло не передохнуть там же: во-первых, из-за жаркого климата вирус крайне быстро погибал вне тел носителей, а во-вторых, трупные осы не давали расплодиться крысам-переносчикам.

Дауд тогда зарабатывал на Серконосе наемником и особо на рожон не лез, но из блокады выбраться вовремя не успел. Вспомнилось, как наяву: Карнака уже не гудела ветряками и пахла не рыбой и солью, а впитавшейся в сухой песок кровью. Чума началась с окраинных кварталов, но дни столицы были сочтены — у герцогской гвардии не хватало людей, чтобы организовать нормальную карантинную линию. А в дне пути от Карнаки, на суше и на море, стояли войска, дожидаясь лишь удобного момента.

Герцог Лука Абеле однако не терял надежды из города улизнуть, и даже не в одиночку. Заказ Дауд получил лично от него: доставить во дворец Кирина Джиндоша. Его Механический Особняк стоял совсем рядом с первым зараженным кварталом, и герцог желал вытащить своего союзника из горячей точки. Долго втирал что-то о непревзойденном гении и недопустимости его смерти, но Дауд большую часть проповеди пропустил мимо ушей — его интересовали только деньги. Что удивительно, добрался он без особых приключений, но вот в самом Особняке встретил серьезное сопротивление: Джиндош не горел желанием никуда уезжать. Не снизойдя до личного отказа, он по громкой связи заявил, что ни при каких условиях не упустит шанс изучить такую замысловатую мутацию вируса банального гриппа под воздействием плазмид с частицами вируса лихорадки Эбола. А когда Дауд в ответ сказал, что у него приказ, Джиндош выпустил в холл Бездной проклятых плакальщиков.

Пять обезумевших зараженных Дауда едва не сожрали. Они хоть и были заторможенными, будто под наркотой, отличались завидной целеустремленностью, желая лишь одного — распространять болезнь. При этом уже зараженных плакальщики игнорировали, а вот стоило появиться в поле их зрения — или, может, нюха, кто там разберет, разве что этот Джиндош — здоровому человеку, как они приходили в неистовство. Перестреляв подопытные экземпляры, Дауд выстрелил еще в объектив камеры в холле Особняка, выслушал с удовольствием ругань Джиндоша и свалил. 

В том, что сумеет пережить вспышку, Дауд не позволял себе усомниться ни на мгновение. С сомнений обычно и начинались проблемы. Он затаился в опустевшем после прокатившейся волны инфекции квартале, выбираясь только за припасами. 

Блокада превратилась в атаку на третьей неделе. Карнака к тому моменту задыхалась от трупной вони — на жаре тела плакальщиков разлагались буквально на ходу. В живых, по итогам осады, осталось меньше десяти тысяч человек — это из почти миллионного города.

В целом, эксперимент с биологическим оружием был признан успешным. Поэтому, когда эпидемия чумы разразилась в Дануолле — то ли из-за глупейшей халатности, то ли чьему-то умыслу, — поначалу оставалась надежда локализовать вспышку. Но в климате Гристоля чума оказалась куда более резистентна во внешней среде. Да и ос здесь не водилось, так что крысам было раздолье, и их блохам — тоже. 

Армия не справлялась, паникующие люди нарушали карантинные меры — и за пару недель весь Гристоль превратился в заповедник плакальщиков. Теперь с ними было бесполезно сражаться — не в таких количествах. От них можно было только прятаться — как Дауд прятался в Карнаке — и надеяться, что скоро зараженные передохнут сами по себе.

Жаль, что дохнуть они по весенней прохладе не торопились. Впрочем, и летом на Гристоле не стоило ждать жары, как на Серконосе. Так что Бездна знает, когда там вспышка пойдет на спад...

Дауд устало потер переносицу; напряженный месяц, проведенный вдали от крупных городов — в лесах, пещерах, небольших опустевших деревеньках, — сказывался: в голову лезли непрошеные мрачные мысли. 

Билли и Томас шумели в глубине супермаркета, выискивая консервы и какую-нибудь кастрюлю или котелок — предыдущий пришлось надеть на голову одинокому плакальщику, забредшему на огонек их костра у дороги из Дануолла в Поттерстед. Сам котелок не пострадал от того, что Дауд снес дезориентированному бедняге голову тесаком, но есть из него теперь было небезопасно.

Дауд сдвинул респиратор на шею — заходить в город без доступных мер защиты было глупо — и почесал зудящий от недельной щетины подбородок. Последний раз он брился в Нортбэнке, куда зашел найти еды — а вышел в компании двух подростков, что отчаянно отстреливались от десятка плакальщиков, заперевшись в небольшом магазине. 

Дауд наконец свинтил крышку с бутылки, приложился к горлышку и сделал несколько глотков, не чувствуя поначалу вкуса. Потом замер, зажмурился, сжал зубы и помотал головой — клюква была крепкой. 

— Мастер, глядите, что мы нашли! — из центральных дверей вывалился Томас со двумя сковородками, по одной в каждой руке. Респиратор он, несмотря на строгий запрет, успел снять. — А Билли там заметила еще нетронутую полку с пледами и одеялами. И поесть тут найдется!

Не дождавшись ответа, Томас уложил сковородки рядом с их рюкзаками, у перил лестницы, и убежал обратно в полумрак. И даже не заметил, как, насторожившись, резко выпрямился Дауд. Бутылка с пьяной клюквой выпала из разжавшегося кулака и ударилась о ребро ступеньки — осколки и брызги разлетелись во все стороны, но Дауду было уже плевать. Странности этого городка однозначно превысили допустимый лимит: алкоголь, посуда, еда, да еще и одеяла — маловероятно, что местные оставили бы такую роскошь нетронутой. При этом здесь не было ни следа плакальщиков: ни разбитых окон, ни крови на асфальте, ни тел. Да даже брошенных машин на улицах не наблюдалось — как будто все жители из города мирно испарились в один миг. 

У Дауда руки зачесались достать пистолет — но видимого повода не было. Город выглядел почти идиллически, точно с открытки, будто и не бушевала на всем острове жесточайшая эпидемия, не щадящая никого. 

Вспомнились вдруг истории, ходившие в народе: о том, что где-то на Гристоле есть отдельный городок под ведомством имперской Тайной Канцелярии — внешне неотличимый от обычного, но скрывающий под собой целый подземный комплекс. Дауд всегда считал, что это сказки, но... в разведке могли узнать об эпидемии вовремя и хотя бы убраться поглубже — это объяснило бы порядок на улицах. 

Похоже, пора сваливать. Дауд, не убирая руку с кобуры на поясе, развернулся к супермаркету, и тут...

На углу пустой автостоянки зазвонил телефон-автомат.

В гробовой тишине заброшенного городка монотонные, раздражающие трели разносились, казалось, на многие и многие километры — хотя на деле их, наверное, даже Билли с Томасом не слышали. 

Телефон надрывался, пожалуй, с минуту. Потом затих, но через десять ударов сердца принялся звенеть снова. Дауд наконец сдвинулся с места — хотя вся эта ситуация отдавала ощутимым сюрреализмом, в духе дешевых фильмов ужасов. И в духе все тех же фильмов, стоило снять трубку, как его поприветствовал негромкий, но уверенный мужской голос:

— Здравствуй, Дауд.

— Кто это? — спросил он, не рассчитывая всерьез на ответ, больше чтобы потянуть время. Проклятый город оказался ловушкой, а значит, надо было хватать Билли с Томасом в охапку и уматывать отсюда на максимальной скорости. Если их выпустят... 

— Мое имя не имеет значения, но если это для тебя так важно, можешь называть меня Чужим, — против ожиданий довольно дружелюбно ответил голос в трубке, вырывая из размышлений, и Дауд окончательно растерялся. Что за херня тут творилась?! Все-таки разведка? Но уж больно претенциозный и запоминающийся псевдоним, в честь божества Бездны — не в духе ребят Берроуза, Дауд имел с ними дело раньше. Тогда кто все-таки?

— Что тебе надо, Чужой? — не желая ходить вокруг да около, спросил он. — И откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

Если ответит, Дауд признает, что иногда паранойя — это нездорово. Хотя и неплохо выручает в современном мире, после эпидемии — так особенно. Если нет... Придумать, что он будет делать в этом случае, Дауд не успел.

— Модифицированная программа распознавания лиц. Стоило работать аккуратнее — ты не раз засветился на радарах разведки, Дауд, и тебя внесли в базы данных, хотя и сочли условно-безопасным, — в голосе прорезалась снисходительность, но Дауд ощутимо расслабился — ему отвечали, значит, вряд ли собирались убивать на месте. Хотя... специализированные программы Тайной Канцелярии в распоряжении этого Чужого, кем бы он ни был, могли означать много проблем.

— Что насчет первого вопроса? — напомнил Дауд, когда молчание в трубке затянулось на несколько секунд. 

— Что мне надо? — переспросил Чужой, и Дауд согласно хмыкнул. — Безопасная дорога до Дануолла, — наконец решительно обронил Чужой, и Дауд, не сдержавшись, присвистнул.

— Она бы никому не помешала, но, знаешь ли, плакальщики...

Чужой в трубке выдохнул с явным раздражением.

— Меня не особенно беспокоят зараженные. Речь о подчиненных регента, то есть, по сути, обо всех оставшихся в живых солдатах Империи, — нехотя признался он. 

— Так, — напрягаясь, отчеканил Дауд, — а почему тебя не беспокоят плакальщики?

Потому как клакальщики в текущих условиях беспокоили вообще-то всех выживших. А вот на лорда-регента большинству было плевать с высокой колокольни — как и на почившую императрицу Джессамину, ее пропавшую дочь Эмили и их лорда-защитника, гниющего в тюрьме по очевидно ложным обвинениям. Выжить бы тут! А кто там сидел в высокой Дануолльской Башне, раздавая невыполнимые приказы, — совершенно неинтересно. 

Так кем же, на хрен, был Чужой?!

— Потому что я создал сыворотку. Точнее, контр-агент, который способен перестроить существующий вирус на уровне генома, внедрив последовательности нуклеотидов, нарушающие синтез РНК в процессе репликации в эндотелиальных...

— Заткнись! — перебил Дауд, не выдержав потока слов, не несущих для него почти никакого смысла. — Лекарство, отлично, я уловил. Все равно — при чем здесь регент?

— Не лекарство, — педантично поправил Чужой, снова мастерски проигнорировав заданный вопрос. — Зараженные не излечатся. Но распространение вируса я могу остановить.

— Чего же раньше не остановил? — желчно спросил Дауд, больше от раздражения, чем всерьез обвиняя Чужого. Ну да, это было бы слишком идеально. Но тот его удивил.

— Потому что изобрел его неделю назад, — ответил Чужой с ясно слышимым раздражением. — И лишь потому, что заполучил старые записи Кирина Джиндоша — ты, вроде бы, должен его знать.

Ага, вот только что и вспоминал — какое совпадение. Дауд вдруг понял, что смертельно устал. Пока нужно было держаться — он держался, но стоило замаячить впереди смутной надежде, и тут же захотелось лечь прямо на месте и не вставать неделю. Прижимая трубку к уху плечом, он обеими руками помассировал веки.

— Плакальщиков на дороге все равно придется учитывать, их всяко больше, чем оставшихся в живых солдат регента.

— Я так понимаю, ты согласен мне помочь? — ответил вопросом Чужой. — Тогда будет удобнее обсудить наше сотрудничество лицом к лицу.

— И ты... — запищали короткие гудки, и Дауд не успел договорить «так запросто мне поверил». Он снова потер глаза, представляя, какие они у него красные, похрустел шеей и, повесив трубку, вышел из тесной будки на воздух — чтобы тут же получить удар в плечо. — Какого?!..

Невдалеке с пистолетом в руке замер черноволосый парень. Но стоило Дауду потянуться к кобуре, как тот невозмутимо опустил оружие и сообщил уже знакомым голосом:

— Через пятнадцать минут узнаем, не был ли ты заражен. У вируса инкубационный период иногда достигает недели, я не хочу рисковать. Твоим спутникам я тоже сделаю инъекции.

— Рисковать? Да какого хрена?! — все же озвучил Дауд, опуская голову: ни крови, ни дырки от пули — из плеча у него торчал... шприц?

— Транквилизаторные дротики, — подтвердил невысказанную догадку Чужой. — Если ты инфицирован, то умрешь минут через пятнадцать. На зараженных с развернутой клинической картиной действует еще быстрее. Если ты здоров — получишь иммунитет. 

Дауд смотрел на Чужого, не мигая. Уч-ченые, Бездна их побери! Дауду на всю жизнь Джиндоша и некогда встреченного Соколова хватило! Хотя этот до типичного безумца от натурфилософии не дотягивал. Молодой, всего лет двадцать пять-двадцать семь на вид, немного бледноват, но гладко выбрит, подстрижен и аккуратно, чисто одет: темные джинсы, застегнутая под горло кожаная куртка, перчатки без пальцев, блестящие начищенные сапоги — по нынешним временам его внешний вид однозначно говорил, что Чужой еще недавно спокойненько где-то отсиживался.

В голове у Дауда теснилась куча вопросов: что это за место, кто Чужой такой, какое отношение имеет к чуме и почему скрывается от регента. Но задать ни один из них он не успел: на ступеньках супермаркета показались Билли с Томасом. Оба прижимали к себе объемистые пакеты — наверное, с пресловутыми одеялами. Чужой, тоже их заметив, чуть повернулся и без колебаний поднял пистолет.

— Эй! — Дауд бросился вперед и успел перехватить его за запястье, задрал руку вверх, не позволяя выстрелить. Чужой качнулся ближе, занося левую руку; Дауд развернул голову и приготовился блокировать предплечьем удар в челюсть — и потому проворонил момент, когда Чужой ловко выхватил пистолет из кобуры у него подмышкой и приставил снизу к его подбородку. Бездна!

Они так и замерли, почти прижавшись друг к другу и глядя в глаза, а потом Дауд медленно и неохотно разжал хватку на запястье Чужого. Тот стиснул на миг зубы, но тоже опустил пистолет... Оба пистолета.

— Я понимаю твою тревогу, но если они уже заражены — спасения все равно нет. А сыворотка — еще и способ защититься, — негромко сообщил Чужой, не отстраняясь пока что. — Впрочем, можно оставить их здесь — запасов еды достаточно на полгода.

Стиснув зубы, Дауд покачал головой. Оставить двух детей в одиночестве — даже он на такое не пойдет! Кроме того, Билли и Томас всегда держались подальше от плакальщиков — с ними Дауд разбирался сам. Дети должны быть здоровы. Но все же... Пусть Билли было уже четырнадцать, а Томасу — одиннадцать, и они упрямо делали вид, что с ними все в порядке — им сейчас только выстрелов в свою сторону не хватало для полного спокойствия...

— Сначала ты мне все внятно объяснишь. А потом, если нам окажется по пути, сделаешь им по уколу. Или пойдешь в Дануолл сам, — выдвинул условие Дауд, и Чужой поджал губы, но кивнул. Дауд наконец сделал шаг назад, подал Билли и Томасу условный знак «прячьтесь», дождался, пока они с явной неохотой, пятясь, скроются обратно в супермаркете, и посмотрел на Чужого с намеком. 

— Объяснять с самого начала? — спросил тот с неприятной насмешкой. И, дождавшись, кивка Дауда, сказал: — В начале Бездна породила мир... 

Дауд устало потер переносицу: ну, просто как ребенок. Чужой, впрочем, не получив иной реакции, быстро перешел на серьезный тон: 

— Полгода назад Хайрем Берроуз и его близкие товарищи, желая свергнуть императрицу, выпустили в бедных кварталах Дануолла лабораторных крыс, зараженных вирусом серконосской геморрагической лихорадки. Предполагалось, что вспышка среди бедняков будет подавлена так же быстро, как на Серконосе, а Парламент затем обвинит императрицу в пренебрежении обязанностями и свергнет. Правда, господин Берроуз проигнорировал мои предупреждения о том, что вирус слишком непредсказуем — и теперь Гристоль пожинает плоды его невежества. Меня самого заперли...

— Стоп, — перебил Дауд — у него это уже входило в привычку; даже за пятнадцать минут знакомства стало очевидно, что Чужой любит звук собственного голоса и может распинаться бесконечно. — Твои предупреждения? Ты здесь при чем?

Чужой вздохнул раздраженно.

— Неужели не очевидно? Я его создал, этот модифицированный вирус. Разработка биологического оружия велась на основе проектов Академии Натурфилософии, но итоговая концепция принадлежит мне...

— Короче, — Дауд рубанул воздух рукой, снова обрывая Чужого. Задаваться сейчас вопросами этики и морали и осуждать Чужого за создание вируса было бессмысленно. — Ты придумал чуму, Берроуз ее выкинул на улицы, как итог мы имеем эпидемию. Но ты нашел антидот, хоть какая-то хорошая новость, хотя мог бы и пораньше озаботиться, лет пять назад. Зачем тебе в Дануолл?

— Мне не спонсировали исследования мер борьбы с вирусом, — ответил Чужой, в который уже раз пропуская мимо ушей главный вопрос. — Но я слишком полагался на благоразумие господина Берроуза, поэтому теперь пришлось работать в спешке. 

Дауд недоверчиво поднял брови. Ошибки при обращении с вирусом в лаборатории что, вообще не допускались, даже теоретически? А если бы заразились сотрудники? Идиотизм какой-то. Впрочем, может, он переоценивал здравый смысл и психическую стабильность Чужого, и тот на самом деле вполне себе безумен...

Не дождавшись комментариев, Чужой продолжил:

— Антидот работает при внутримышечном введении либо при употреблении внутрь. Плюс, при его растворении в воде начинается реакция полимеризация, затем полимер расщепляется на фрагменты и тут же опять полимеризуется, включая в синтез новые молекулы воды. Процесс непрерывен, через некоторое время антидотом становится весь доступный объем жидкости, — снова пустился в долгие объяснения Чужой, но теперь Дауд не перебивал. Чужой выражался заумно, но суть улавливалась без проблем. Потом он замолчал на секунду и решительно заключил: — Мне нужно к водохранилищу на Ренхевен.

— Оно снабжает водой весь Гристоль, — понимающе кивнул Дауд, начиная прикидывать, как туда добраться. Чужой кивнул и, поколебавшись, добавил:

— Изначально из меня собирались сделать крайнего — обвинить в утечке вируса, когда с императрицей уже будет покончено. Я не хотел бы попасться в руки солдат, которым выдали ориентировку с приказом убить меня на месте за государственную измену.

— Это все? — спросил Дауд, когда пауза начала затягиваться. Чужой вдруг поморщился, отвернулся и скрестил руки на груди.

— Конечно же, нет, — устало ответил он. — Но я рассказал самое главное. И не надо, пожалуйста, уточнять, не соврал ли я, — он предупреждающе поднял перед собой раскрытую ладонь, и Дауд усмехнулся. Чужой явно был достаточно умен, чтобы не врать потенциальному союзнику, и при этом не опасался, что Дауд пошлет его из соображений морали — видимо, в досье разведки упоминалось, что он берется за любую работу. Кстати, странно, что Чужой не попытался Дауда просто нанять. Впрочем, сейчас предлагать кому бы то ни было деньги откровенно глупо — не они нужны для выживания.

— Ладно, идет, — наконец кивнул Дауд, и Чужой вскинул голову. Сглотнул, поколебался и вдруг протянул пистолет Дауда обратно. — Билли! Выходите, нужно кое-что сделать, — забрав оружие, окликнул Дауд.

Томас выбежал первым, Билли шла за ним медленнее и с заметной опаской. Они оба доверяли Дауду, но Билли все же была осторожнее — однажды ночью у гаснущего костра, когда Томас уже заснул, она призналась Дауду, что там, в шаге от смерти, отстреливаясь от плакальщиков, пообещала себе защитить Томаса любой ценой.

— Мастер, кто он? И что нам нужно сделать? Ой, это что, уколы? — Томас попятился, потому как Чужой успел достать из своего пистолета пару транквилизаторных дротиков.

Дауд опустил руку Томасу на плечо и кивнул:

— Уколы. Придется немного потерпеть.

Подошедшая Билли настороженно спросила:

— Зачем они?

Ответил ей, как ни странно, Чужой — доверительно наклонившись и глядя ей в глаза, он шепнул:

— Чтобы спасти мир. Вы в деле?


End file.
